Resurrection
by Maddy Lake Deep
Summary: Kate destroyed the Antichrist...she was wrong. This is a continuation of Lilyalex's story, "Damien Thorn is Alive" AU. Please R&R!
1. The Return

Title: Resurrection

Author: Olivia Adams Smith

Movie: The Final Conflict

Rating: PG-13

Character(s): Damien Thorn, Kate Reynolds, Paul Buher, Father DeCarlo, Peter Reynolds, Tara Moffet, Sally Moffet

Genre: Angst, supernatural, horror, spiritual

Summary: Kate destroyed the Antichrist…she was wrong. This is a continuation of Lilyalex's story, "Damien Thorn is Alive" AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in The Omen Trilogy, but the OCs are mine.

Author's note: I know this is short but I've been very busy and I promise to write more soon. Lilyalex, thank you for inspiring me to write this! Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter one:** _The Return_

--

The car screeched and swerved around several other vehicles. Kate's sweaty pale hands gripped the steering wheel while her foot stomped on the brakes that were useless. She honked repeatedly, warning the cars ahead to move out of the way. Each time it seemed she would collide with a car Kate screamed and felt like she could not take another breath. What made matters worse, torrential rain pummeled onto the London streets. The windshield wipers smudged away some of the rain; even they were useless during storms like this one. Suddenly, her car skid and spun.

Red light.

There was nothing she could do, spinning past the red light; her eyes wide at the sight of an oncoming vehicle in the intersection. They collided and both cars were swallowed into monstrous flames. Kate cried, feeling the immense heat as she kicked the window.

Escape.

She had to try but the heat was unbearable. The smoke, smothering and her lungs begged for air. Flames rolled across the passenger seat and onto her clothes.

"Help me!!"

Kate screamed and bolted upright from the pillow. Her face…damp with hot sweat as she sat in moonlight seeping through the window. Gasping, she reached across the table and switched on the lamp light. With the back of her hand, Kate wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. Realizing there had been air to breathe, she took it in deeply and slowly let it out until she was calmer.

Only a dream.

Trembling, Kate wished the nightmares would end. Ever since her twin sister had died in a car accident, she often had dreams it had been herself inside the burning car. She reached across the table again for a picture. She picked up the black frame and stared through a blur of tears at the portrait she had taken with her sister. It wasn't only her sister's death that perturbed Kate. She had nightmares of Damien. He wasn't dead, haunting her everywhere she'd go. The dreams were so real, as if he was still alive.

"_He's dead,"_ she said to herself. _"I killed him with the dagger. They're only dreams. He's dead!"_

Kate had no regrets of killing him, although she wanted desperately to forget when Father DeCarlo attempted to kill Damien but failed. And when she recalled how he used her, raped her, she didn't hesitate to pick up the dagger.

"_He's dead."_

Kate wondered why she felt uneasy about his death. Perhaps it was the disappearance of his body that been discussed repeatedly on the news. Something else weighed heavily on her mind…mornings when she'd wake up ill and could barely hold down any food. Then there was Peter. She wondered what had happened to him on the day her sister died. He simply vanished. It's been weeks and now she was certain he ran away because of what she had done to Damien.

--

At a private hospital, Damien lay in the bed that was propped up. Feeling better and stronger each day, he smiled and silently thanked his father, Satan, for resurrecting him. The ambassador watched the television and again, a half smile grew in the corner of his lips. The news was on and though it had been a month after his death, reporters continued to discuss his assassination and mysterious disappearance.

At the moment, the door was opened by a policeman standing outside. Curly-haired Paul Buher walked in. Smiling, he said, "Good morning, Damien."

"Good morning," Damien answered, grateful to see not only his dear friend whom he had known since his days at the academy, but his closest disciple and now his new secretary.

Paul sat beside the bed and looked up at the television. "My Lord, it's time you let the world know you're alive. Once they know, you'll have even more people wanting to serve you. The world will be yours."

Damien kept his eyes on the television, and then he averted his attention to Paul whose brown hair was speckled with gray. "You're right. It's time."

--

Two weeks later…

Kate sat on the sofa, staring straight ahead, sometimes unblinking. She wanted to cry but she was in too much shock. What she feared had been reality…she was pregnant. Kate had known it was Damien's child. She wasn't with anyone else. The journalist recalled when she tried to kill herself after finding out Damien was the Antichrist, and now she thought about trying again. She could not allow another abomination to be born. Kate picked up the remote control and turned on the television. Suddenly, her eyes were wide and her lips fell at what she heard on the news…

"Damien Thorn is alive!" said a blonde anchorwoman. "While the world thought he was dead, the ambassador was recuperating in a hospital--,"

Kate didn't know how much more she could take. The pregnancy had been shocking enough and now this. She slowly shook her head when watching Damien speak at a press conference about his assassination attempt and that he was miraculously given a second chance.

Miracle.

Kate switched to one channel after another and the news of his resurrection from the dead was everywhere. Crowds of people gathered in the street outside Damien's office. They cheered as if he had been the messiah returning for them.

Kate stood. She shuddered while clenching her arms across her chest. Tears seeped into her eyes and she said aloud, "Oh, God, no. No!"

**TBC**


	2. Reunited

**A/N:** Kate's pregnancy is from the book, Omen IV: Armageddon 2000. This is my version of what if Damien was alive during Kate's pregnancy.

--

**Chapter two: **_Reunited_

_--_

Several days had passed since the shocking news of Damien's return. Kate hoped it wouldn't take long for Father DeCarlo to leave Italy, and so when the door bell rang at twelve in the afternoon, she rushed to open the door.

"Father," she said relieved and opened the door wider for him to come in. Before shutting it, the journalist noticed a middle-aged woman standing near Kate's car. The woman stared coldly at Kate until she walked away. Perturbed, Kate quickly shut the door.

The priest hurried inside along with his tan trench coat that draped over his arm. Sitting down on the sofa, he placed the coat beside him. Kate, clad in a beige ruffle collar blouse and brown trousers sat next to the priest.

Father DeCarlo began, "I could not believe the news about Damien--," he hesitated, confused, his eyes narrowed. "I don't understand. The dagger was supposed to destroy him."

Kate said, "I've read Revelation 13. It says one of the heads of the beast seemed to have a fatal wound, but the fatal wound had been healed. That chapter is about Damien and after reading what it says, his resurrection makes sense."

"The scripture also says," Father DeCarlo said in a low, grave voice, "The whole world was astonished and followed the beast. That is what's happening now." He reached inside his briefcase and took out a black leather bible. Opening it to Revelation 13, he continued on. "And he was given authority over every tribe, people, language and nation. All inhabitants will worship the beast—all whose names have not been written in the book of life belonging to the lamb that was slain from the creation of the world." He closed the bible and looked up at Kate. "Damien will be even more powerful now, and he will demand that his disciples have the mark. I prayed the dagger would destroy him. Our only hope is the Christ child. I must do all I can to protect him. Kate, you're not safe either. Your sister...because she was your twin, Damien thought it was you in that car. Once he finds out your alive, he'll try to kill you again. And Peter, I don't think he ran away. I believe he's with Damien's disciples."

Kate's forehead fell onto the palm of her left hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, still in shock about everything that has happened, and the thought of her son with Damien made her hate him even more. Kate opened her teary eyes. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

Kate's lips trembled as she fought from sobbing. "I'm pregnant."

Father DeCarlo was momentarily silent, though he didn't appear shocked as if he had known the possibility of a pregnancy would happen after that night she spent with Damien.

"I won't have this baby," Kate said adamantly. "I know you believe it's a sin to have an abortion but you must understand this is a different situation."

"You're right. The baby must not be born. Come back with me to the Monastery. You will be safe there."

"First I have to get rid of this thing."

"That can be arranged in Italy. You can't stay here any longer."

"I need to pack some things."

--

"My Lord," said Paul to Damien while they rode down in the elevator. "Do you think it's wise to be near a crowd? What if someone else wants to assassinate you?"

Damien Thorn…handsomely and neatly dressed in a navy blue suit and tie. "Don't worry, Paul," Damien told him calmly. He smiled. "I have all the daggers. And besides, I was given a second chance by my father. I feel more power getting stronger each day. Remember what it says in the Book of Revelation…my fatal wound was healed."

Concerned, Paul answered, "And the prophecy also talks about Christ's second coming. You haven't forgotten the Christ child that was born."

"No, I haven't forgotten. We will find the child and destroy him. Right now, there are people out there who need me. I can give them all that they desire. Never again will they feel lonely."

When the elevator reached the lobby, they walked out and were escorted by several security aides. Outside, an enormous crowd of people stood behind metal barricades. There were also police standing by and ready to arrest anyone who either was a threat to Damien or didn't obey the rules. At first sight of the ambassador, the crowd cheered boisterously. People waved and as Damien walked up to the barricades, he gave them one of his charismatic smiles and began shaking hands. Paul stayed close beside him along with the security.

As they moved along the barricade, a young red-haired woman reached out to him, and when Thorn shook her hand, she looked at him, awestruck and she smiled. "Damien," the woman said in a soft British accent.

Damien held her gaze for a moment until he moved on. But as he moved down the block he looked back, she was gone. His cobalt eyes searched the crowd. He couldn't understand how she quickly vanished. He couldn't understand why this woman distracted him. Shifting his thoughts back to what was important; he continued on and shook hands.

--

After Damien greeted the crowd, he and Paul had gone back to the office. Inside, they stopped short when seeing an unexpected guest.

"Damien, Paul," said the gaunt-faced middle aged woman. Her brown hair was brushed back into a ponytail. She stood from a chair and walked up to them.

Damien noted the woman's alarmed expression. "Beth, what's wrong?"

"Kate, she's—she's not dead."

"What?" Paul remarked as if Beth was out of her mind.

"I saw Father DeCarlo and I followed him to Kate's home. She opened the door and I saw her."

Paul answered, "That's impossible. She was in the car."

"I saw her!"

Damien silently walked over to his desk and sat down. Thinking for a moment, he looked up at the nurse. "If Kate's alive, then who was in the car?" His eyes skirted to Buher. "Paul, I want Kate but don't bring her here."

"Yes, my Lord."

--

Kate set two suitcases onto the living room floor. "I'm ready," she said to Father DeCarlo. "Oh, wait, I forgot something." Kate had gone upstairs to her bedroom where she picked up the picture of her sister. She was suddenly startled by what sounded like furniture tossed around. Kate raced out of the room and when she hurried downstairs, she gasped at Father DeCarlo on the floor. Kate knelt over him. "Father!" She didn't know whether he was unconscious or dead, noticing blood seeping through his suit on the chest area. Kate's heart drummed. She looked up.

_You're not alone._

Kate spun around to see Paul a few feet behind her.

Paul grinned. "Kate."

Before she could utter a word, someone grabbed her from behind. Her screams were muffled by a cloth. And as the chloroform dulled her senses, Kate slipped into unconsciousness.

--

Kate's eyes blinked open. At first her surroundings were blurred as if whatever she saw had been hidden behind a dense fog. She strained to see, lifted her head and when assaulted with dizziness, her head fell down onto the pillow. Kate felt like she was pinned to the bed and still unable to see where she was, frightened, Kate wanted to scream. Finally the fog cleared. The journalist saw that she was in an elegant and immaculate bedroom. Lamp lights were on and it was dark outside. The room looked eerily familiar and now her fear escalated. Once the overwhelming dizziness and nausea subsided, Kate mustered all of her strength to get up. After she accomplished that task, Kate sleepily stumbled towards the door. Opening it, she walked out barefoot into the dimly-lit hall. The dizziness returned but Kate continued onward to the stairs, stepping down carefully.

Reaching the first floor, she heard voices emanating from the living room. Hesitating near the French doors, she then proceeded inside and stopped again. There in the short distance was Peter. He stood near the black velvet sofa and eyed her with disdain. Sitting on the sofa were Damien and Paul.

Damien rose, smiling as he started towards Kate. "Hello, Kate. Welcome back to my place."

Kate ignored him, clenching her teeth in anger and tightening her lips. She stared at Peter. "Peter," she said in a pleading tone, hoping he could forgive her, hoping he would see who Damien Thorn really was. But Peter didn't say a word and continued to stare at her bitterly.

Damien said wryly, "He's my son now. I've adopted him. Did you really expect Peter to say, I've missed you mummy and give you a hug? He's very disappointed in you…and so am I. I expected Father DeCarlo to kill me but you? Well, Kate, as you can see, you failed." He gestured for Paul to give him something and when Paul handed it to him, Damien held up the picture of Kate and her sister. "It makes sense now. Your twin sister was in that car. And you made sure her death wasn't televised so my disciples wouldn't know."

"You bastard!" Kate growled.

Damien's hand leeched around her neck. She stared into his icy eyes that seemed to be probing inside her mind. Furious, Kate grabbed his arm and trying to wrestle it off her neck. "Let me go!"

"You're hiding something." His eyes narrowed, probing deeper until… "You're carrying my child," he said, surprised.

"Yes," Kate snarled. "And I'd rather die than have this thing!"

Damien released his grip around her neck.

"Kill her Damien!" Peter shouted.

Thorn was silent, thinking while keeping his eyes on Kate. "No," he answered to Peter. "I won't kill her. You want to have a brother or sister don't you Peter? The child will be special…just like you."

Kate rolled her hand into a fist and as she was about to strike him, Damien caught her hand, forcing it back down to her side.

Kate yelled, "If you don't kill me, I'll do it myself!"

Damien smiled impishly. "Kate Reynolds? That's not nice. What kind of mother are you? I won't let you harm the child. You'll stay here until it's born."

"You can't keep me here!"

"Oh, yes I can."

Kate stared into Damien's eyes again and felt his power, stronger than it was before. She could not run or do anything. Frozen, trapped and drawn into his hypnotic gaze.

Damien said, "You'll stay here and won't do anything to harm the baby."

In a trance, Kate slowly nodded.

"Good night, Kate."

She left and walked robotically into the hall. When Kate had gone back inside the room, she sat down on the sleigh bed.

_I have to get out of here!_

Kate had been aware of what she wanted, but every time she would have thoughts of escaping, she gasped from sudden pain, like tiny needles jabbing every inch of her body.

_Damien, what did you do to me!_

Kate, feeling hopeless, screamed and as she laid on the bed in a fetal position, she sobbed.

--

The curly red-haired woman entered her home. She stopped inside the foyer when hearing the television. Her mother was awake, or it was possible she had been sleeping and left the television on. As she walked up a few steps, her mother hurried out into the foyer.

"Tara!"

Tara Moffet stopped and sighed.

"Do you know what time it is? It's eleven O' clock. I've been worried sick about you."

"Mum, I wish you would stop treating me like a child."

Sally ignored her daughter's comment. "You don't say a word. You could call and let me know where you are and when you're coming home."

"I told you I was going to see Damien."

"I'm tired of hearing his name. That's all they talk about on the news…Damien Thorn."

"Mum," Tara's eyes were wide with excitement. "You know what happened to him. It's a miracle he's alive! Of course they'll talk about him. Nothing like this has happened since Jesus rose from the dead."

The pudgy Sally Moffet shook her head. "It's a hoax, that's what it is! He's doing this so he can take over the world. Every where, people want to see him as if he was Jesus."

Frustrated, Tara replied, "Why do you have to be so negative about every thing! I believe God brought him back to help the world."

"I don't believe it."

"I'm going to bed, Mum. Good night." Tara had continued up the steps and when she walked into her room, she switched on the light and tossed her pocketbook onto the bed. Before undressing, Tara opened a cherry wood trunk at the foot of her bed. She reached inside and pulled out what looked like an album. Sitting down on the bed, Tara opened the album with numerous pictures of Damien she had taken. Flipping through the pictures, she stopped at one of him taken outside his office when he was talking to the press. She caught his smile, something she hoped for. Tara recalled shaking his hand earlier and immensely excited about touching him. His eyes. His smile. She glided her fingers across his face and again she uttered his name, "Damien."

**TBC**


	3. Signs and Wonders

**Chapter three:** _Signs and Wonders_

"And he performed great and miraculous signs…" (Revelation 13:13)

--

"Kate!" Father DeCarlo looked around frantically. The last thing he remembered was that two men somehow gained entry to Kate's house; he figured it had to be the basement. One of the men with curly hair had stabbed him. He blacked out and now here he was, inside a hospital room. The priest knew he couldn't stay there. Damien's disciples will find him and they would make sure God would not get the glory of keeping him miraculously alive. He worried about Kate. He knew they came for the journalist and most likely had taken her. Where was she? Was she still alive?

Father DeCarlo mumbled to himself, _"I must get out of here."_

_--_

Kate stood in front of the bedroom window. She solemnly gazed at the enormous estate. Numerous trees boasted their brilliance of gold, chestnut-brown and crimson leaves. Kate wished she could breathe in the morning October air. Instead, she was Damien's prisoner. Every time she tried to escape, she felt the excruciating pain of needles piercing her skin. And if the invisible needles didn't stop her, the guards standing outside her door and outside the mansion would make sure she obeyed Damien. Kate looked down at her slightly swollen abdomen beneath her blue floral night gown. Startled by a knock on the door, she looked around to see Beth come in alongside the maid pushing a silver cart. On top was a covered tray.

"Breakfast, Miss Reynolds," The maid announced politely.

Kate moped towards the bed, climbed inside and tucked herself under the blankets. The maid uncovered the tray and on the plate there lay a few pieces of toast, scrambled eggs and sausages. There was also butter, jelly and a glass of orange juice. When the maid left, Beth stayed, standing near the bed.

Kate didn't look at her and preferred staring straight ahead. "I'm not eating."

"You know what happens if you don't eat," Beth said callously, "If you don't do anything for Damien, the pain will come. I'm sure you're feeling it now."

Kate trembled, clenching her teeth and trying to ignore the pain that worsened."

Beth's hypnotic voice intruded her mind. "Don't fight it, Kate. Eat your breakfast."

She wondered how Beth was able to do that. Kate thought only Damien could communicate without visibly speaking. But then she remembered his disciples, especially those close to him shared his power. The pain was unbearable. Beth's voice intolerable. Kate had no choice but to be obedient. Her shaky hand reached for the glass and sipped some orange juice.

Beth smiled a little. "Good."

--

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Tara said to her last customer of the day.

"No, thank you," the man replied with a polite smile.

She pulled out a pad and pencil from the pocket of her waitress uniform. It hugged her chubby form, perhaps too tight. After writing the check she placed it on the table. Walking away, the couples sitting at tables hadn't gone unnoticed. She never had a boyfriend, still a virgin at twenty-years-old. Tara knew it was because of her weight, though she wasn't overweight, the young men she had known preferred thin girls with model looks. She thought about Damien. A man like him would never be attracted to her, which is why at times she found herself lonelier in her admiration of him. Leaving Dale's diner, Tara sadly tucked her hands inside the pockets of her brown sweater coat. The evening air was brisk. Her fiery red shoulder-length hair, swept up in the breeze as she strolled down the street.

--

Damien sat inside a posh black car. Its tires rolled a few feet and then halted. Sometimes the car didn't move at all behind numerous vehicles ahead.

Paul was seated beside his master. He strained to see, tilting his head from left to right.

Damien voiced irritably, "What's going on?"

His driver said, "Sir, there's an ambulance ahead. It looks like an accident."

Damien leaned forward. He then noticed the ambulance and a crowd. When they slowly passed, he saw two paramedics leaning over what appeared to be a woman lying near the curb. Curiosity beckoned Damien to get out and see who this person was. "Stop here," he told the driver.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked Damien dressed in a long black coat.

"I need to see what happened." Thorn put on his dark sunglasses.

"Why?"

"Come with me, and then maybe you wouldn't ask anymore questions."

Paul followed him out of the car and they headed down the block. Weaving through the crowd, Damien looked down at the young woman who was Tara Moffet. Dry and fresh blood trailed down from beneath her bangs and onto her face.

"I've seen her before," said Damien.

"Where?"

"Last month. Remember the people who wanted to see me? They stood outside my office, behind the barricades."

"Ah, I remember now."

"She was one of them who shook my hand." Damien knelt over her sprawled body.

"Would you please stand back," said one of the paramedics while hoisting Tara onto the gurney.

Damien stood and took off his sunglasses.

Surprised, the young paramedic never expected to see the man who came back from the dead. "Mr. Thorn! I didn't know--,"

Damien heard what others were saying behind him…

"_Look, it's Damien Thorn!"_

He silently enjoyed every bit of their attention, tempted to smile, but instead he wanted them to think he was concerned. "What happened?"

"Hit and run," The older paramedic answered. "That's what some say they saw. When we arrived, she was already dead."

"She's not dead," said Damien confidently.

"What do you mean she's not dead?"

"Believe me…she's not dead."

"Mr. Thorn, we checked her vitals. Believe me, she's dead."

Damien grinned. "Ye of little faith."

Damien touched her forehead and after a few seconds…Tara gasped, struggling to breathe, her hazel-green eyes open wide. And when she began to breathe normally, she shut her eyes, seemingly drifting into a deep slumber. The paramedics and the crowd were amazed at what they witnessed.

"He touched her!" A middle-aged woman shouted in the crowd. "She's alive!"

When Damien and Paul walked away, the middle-aged woman followed along with the crowd. Although she limped with a cane, she managed to catch up with them.

"Mr. Thorn," she said in a weak voice. "I've been sick for many years and I can barely walk. Please heal me."

The crowd stopped, waiting for Damien's response. He answered, "If you follow me, then I will heal you."

"I'll follow you," she told him desperately and sincerely.

Damien smiled and then he touched the woman's forehead. That's all he needed to do was just a touch. The woman gasped, overwhelmed with a feeling of rejuvenation flowing through her body once ravaged with fatigue, pain and weakness. She straightened and throwing the cane down onto the ground, she walked without a limp. It was as if she had been given a new body. Ecstatic, the woman collapsed onto her knees in front of Damien.

"Thank you!" She cried.

Damien gave her one of his charismatic smiles and gently held her face in his hand. "You are now my disciple."

"Yes," she said and continued to cry.

Damien and Paul had gone back to the car, stepping inside. And as it veered away, the screaming crowd ran after it.

--

Tara's eyes blinked open. At first she didn't know where she was and then her mind deciphered her surroundings, which had been a hospital room. On her left sat a man. She wondered who he could be.

Paul eased her fears with a phony smile she could not see, a smile no one could see; those who were blind to their deception.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Paul Buher, Damien Thorn's secretary."

"Damien's secretary? Why are you here?"

"He wanted to make sure you're all right. Do you remember what happened?"

Tara squinted while thinking. "I remember crossing the street. It was a red light and I assumed the car would stop but it didn't. I don't remember anything else."

"Well you're very lucky." Paul leaned closer. "Tara, you were dead."

"What?"

"Damien brought you back, the same way he was resurrected."

"He did?!"

"Yes. Think about it, Tara. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be talking right now. He brought you back because he cares."

Tara's full lips fell from shock of what she heard, speechless at the moment.

Paul asked, "Damien is here. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes," she replied excitedly.

Paul left the room and a minute later, Damien strolled inside. Tara smiled shyly at the man she had admired even before he became the Ambassador to the Court of St. James. Her eyes wide with awe while watching him sit down.

Smiling, he said, "Hello, Tara."

"Hello, Mr. Thorn."

"Please, call me Damien."

"Your secretary told me what happened. Is it really true?"

"Yes."

Tara was speechless again but then she managed to say, "Thank you! I know that doesn't seem much. What I mean is just saying 'Thank you' well, you deserve much more than that. You brought me back to life! I still can't believe it!"

"Believe what Paul said…it's because I care for you and so many others."

Another grin lifted Tara's freckled cheeks. "I knew you came back for a reason. I told my mum but she wouldn't believe me."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you have a gift from God and he brought you back to help others."

Ignoring what she said about God, Damien went on to say, "I know now there is a reason I'm back. You're right, Tara, it is to help others. The world wants to know more about the 'gift' I have, and what I've done for you. The press has been hanging around outside the hospital. They want to ask you questions."

"I can't believe this is happening…and I thought my twenty-first birthday was going to be boring."

"It's your birthday?"

"Uh-huh. Today."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," she said with another shy smile.

"I'm sure your boyfriend wants to see you."

Tara looked away from him. Her eyes fell onto her hands that were locked. "I don't have a boyfriend," she told him sadly.

"No? Well, I'm sure you'll meet someone."

Tara's gaze nervously shifted back to him. "I don't think so," she said, knowing it could never be Damien. Granted, he gave her another life, but could he love her? She stared into his eyes…the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The more she stared into them, the more they became hypnotic, drawing her in. At the moment, nothing else mattered but Damien. Even her shyness took a back seat and she boldly asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Realizing what she asked, Tara said, "I'm sorry. It isn't any of my business."

"No, it's alright," he answered softly. "I was involved with someone. Kate Reynolds."

"The journalist?"

"Yes." Damien's smile faded and as his gaze left Tara, staring straight ahead, his eyes narrowed bitterly. "We're no longer together."

Tara noticed he appeared distant and angry. "Damien? Are you all right?"

Jolted back to the present, Damien looked at her and smiled again. "I'm all right. Tara, I have a job offer. I know you're a waitress but I'm sure you'll find this job more rewarding."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to work for me, as my secretary?"

Shocked at what he proposed, Tara said, "I thought Paul is your secretary?

"He's my private secretary, one of my top aides. What I need is an executive secretary."

"I'd love to but I don't have any clerical skills."

"Don't worry, you'll learn,"

Damien touched her shoulder and as he grasped it firmly, he had given her all the skills she needed. "Do you accept?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I'll need you. I'm going to be very busy for a while…a lot of press conferences and many leaders I have to meet. Tara, I want to know that you'll be by my side."

"Damien, after what you've done for me, you don't have to worry…I'll do anything for you."

With the back of his hand, he lightly touched her cheek, and then Damien left the room. Walking past two policemen guarding the door, Damien thought about their conversation, especially when he mentioned 'the boyfriend' Why did he want to know if she was dating anyone? Something about Tara…ever since he had seen her that day. Damien had known the real reason he resurrected her, so that more people would follow him. The more miracles he had shown them, the more people would forget about the Christ child and worship him and the true God…Satan. Damien didn't want to make the same mistake when he met Kate, and yet he could not deny the attraction he felt for Tara…her youth, shyness, innocence, her loyalty to him.

Paul left the waiting area and walked beside his master. "I'm sure you've had no problem persuading her to be your disciple."

"No problem at all. In fact, she's going to be my new executive secretary."

"Your new secretary? What about--," Paul hesitated and when he realized what Damien planned to do, he smirked.

--

Lisa, the present secretary was taking a bubble bath. The door opened and she grinned at her husband standing in the doorway. "John, when are you joining me?"

"In a little while." At the moment, the doorbell rang. "I better see who that is." John had gone downstairs and when he opened the door, he looked down, startled by a growling Rottweiler. A terrified John tried to look away and shut the door, but he was overwhelmed by the powerful persuasion emanating from the dog's eyes. After the Rottweiler ran away, John slowly closed the door. His face, hard and emotionless. As if in a trance, he went back up to the bathroom.

"Who was it?" Lisa wondered and before she could say another word, John's hands tightly snaked themselves around her neck. She screamed while her husband dunked her head beneath the soapy water. Her hands tried frantically to fight him off, but if was too late. No more screams. Lisa's arms slipped down into the water. John's eyes widened in shock at what he had done and again his face hardened. He left the bathroom and not long after he murdered his wife, a gun shot thundered through the house.

--

The Royal Observatory, Edinburgh, 8:30 P.M.

Peeking through the open paneled windows was an enormous telescope looming above three astronomers. Each took turns peering into the telescope. After they were done, they looked at one another gravely.

One of them wearing spectacles said, "The comet is coming closer. It's unavoidable. We must let the public know."

--

"Tara, this is insane!" Sally peeked through the white curtains at the press outside the house. "It's ten in the morning and they're already out there."

"It's not my fault. I can't stop them."

Sally grasped her daughter's arms. "Listen to me, Damien did not bring you back. No one can do that but God."

"God is using him. He's given him a gift. Why can't you believe that? Why do you hate Damien so much?"

"I don't hate him. I just don't trust him. Ever since you've met him, you're not the same. And now you're going to be his executive secretary?"

Angry, Tara marched away from her mother and plopped down onto the sofa. "Yes, I'm going to be his secretary. It's better than being a waitress don't you think? For once I wish you can be happy for me!"

Sally sat beside Tara. "Of course I want you to be happy."

"Then stop saying bad things about Damien. He cares about me and other people, too. I'm alive because of him and I'll never forget what he's done."

Sally followed her daughter's eyes to the television. She studied Tara's expression, as if hypnotized by Damien on the screen, and it concerned her greatly. He attended another press conference, this time inside his office. One of the reporters asked him a question and Tara listened intently.

"All I know," Damien began, "is that I was dead and given a second chance with a gift I want to share with the world--,"

Tara sprang onto her feet and hurried towards the front door.

"Tara!" Sally called. "Don't go out there! If you don't ignore them they'll harass us."

Tara ignored her mother and opened the door. Suddenly cameras flashed and she smiled shyly. She still could not believe what was happening. A few weeks ago she felt like a loser and now she had been known throughout the world as the young woman whom Damien resurrected, though she was quite certain there were people who doubted, which is why she prepared herself for the questions.

"Miss Moffet," said a female reporter. "Do you really believe Damien Thorn raised you from the dead?"

Tara hesitated, feeling awkward and then she answered boldly, "Yes."

--

Subiaco, Italy.

A spectacular twilight—orange, crimson and lavender stretched across the sky. Father DeCarlo stepped out of the car alongside a woman carrying a baby; her head hidden beneath a white scarf. They stopped outside the black iron gate of the Holy Trinity convent. Three nuns greeted them, opening the gate.

Father DeCarlo said, "This is the Christ child."

The nuns stared in astonishment at the baby and then they knelt in front of the woman.

--

Kate paced back and forth inside her bedroom. She knew the baby could not be born. The journalist had to do something despite tortuous pain Damien afflicted upon her. And when she planned on escaping, the pain assaulted her again. Kate doubled over, screaming. Each determined thought, the pain worsened. Kate's shaky hand gripped the knob and the door swung open.

"No!" she screamed aloud. "I won't let you keep me here!"

Kate ran towards the stairs, crying from immense pain and what she had to do, the journalist flung herself over the banister. Screams shrieked through the mansion followed by a sickening thud and then…chilling silence.

**TBC**


	4. Tara

**A/N:** The beginning of this chapter was co-written with Lilyalex.

**Chapter four:** _Tara_

_--_

Jenny, the maid heard deafening screams that shoved her out of the kitchen. Rushing into the hall, she stopped short and screamed. On the floor lay Kate's twisted body…

Damien and Paul went to Thorn's study, and Damien fell into a chair. The study was small but elaborate with neoclassical furniture: A few chairs seated beneath a cherry wood table, a huge fireplace with two bookcases on each side, gold curtains and a red and gold tapestry carpet that covered most of the wooden floor.

Paul sat next to him. "What's going on, Damien?" He asked uneasy. He had never seen him so excited. It wasn't only the press conferences and revealing himself as the man who can be the world's savior. There had been something else.

Thorn sprang up, moving around the room like a leopard with masculine grace. He was breathing deeply, and a smirk flashed time-from-time on his attractive lips. "Do you remember Lilith?" He asked suddenly.

"Lilith?" Buher did not understand. He frowned, shaking his head.

Damien laughed. "Tara!" he said excitedly. "Lilith was the first woman, not Eve! She had red hair...symbol of fire, symbol of fervor, symbol of passion!"

"Damien, Damien, calm down my boy!" Buher mumbled, worried. "But Tara is God's believer."

"Great! And I'm the messiah."

Suddenly a security guard ran into the room. "Sir!" he screamed. "Kate! She killed herself!"

Thorn stopped hard. He was thinking for a while. The ambassador shook his head and started talking slowly. "She was always stupid. She wanted sex with me; she wanted it to be wild and crazy. She got it. She had unprotected sex with me and she was surprised to get pregnant. Maybe it's for the best…No, I won't resuscitate her. She betrayed me twice!"

"We took the baby away," the guard specified. "She's in the hospital but we need to find a surrogate mother fast."

Thorn spun toward Paul. "You see!" He was excited again. "Tara will do it for me."

--

The next day, 10:30 A.M.

Sally grew annoyed at the eager knocks on the door. Thinking it was the paparazzi she peeled back the curtains and saw a familiar face. Delighted, the red-haired Sally hurried out of the living room. Her navy-blue dress, embroidered and pleated had flowed elegantly behind her. She opened the door. "Hello, Martha," she said to the young black girl who worked at Dale's diner.

"Hello, Mrs. Moffet." Martha Smith entered the small, quaint colonial-style home. She stopped inside the foyer while Sally closed the door. And as Martha swung around, so did her dark chin-length hair. "I hope you didn't forget about me going to church with you and Tara?"

"I'm sorry, Martha. I thought it was the paparazzi, but then they wouldn't knock on the door. I'm just so frustrated."

"I understand," the waitress replied sincerely. Her hands buried deep inside the pockets of her black turn key coat. She took out one hand and scratched her right cheek, the color of chestnut-brown. "Oh!" she said suddenly with wide dark eyes. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you! I'm forty-five."

"Forty—I thought you were--," Martha stopped herself.

"Don't you dare," Sally joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Forty-five isn't old." Martha grinned, knowing Sally's real age.

"Alright." Sally gave in. "I'm fifty-five." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Martha smiled again. "Fifty-five isn't old either."

Relieved, Sally said, "Well, thank you. I'm glad to hear that."

"Planning anything special since Tara's birthday was last week?"

"No. We'll spend a quiet evening at home. Just dinner and cake." Sally smiled but then it disappeared as she looked upstairs.

Tara stood in front of the mirror. She hooked a ruby cross around her neck. Her eyes fell to the red and black plaid dress, then back up to her round face. Tara frowned in disappointment at her reflection, wishing she was attractive. Damien…even if they weren't together he was always in her thoughts, and she welcomed the intrusion that had been a pleasant one. Tara repeatedly thanked God for him, wanting to embrace him tightly against her, wanting to explore his lips with her own. She shut her eyes, lost in the immense passion that stirred her heart drumming. Every moment Tara fantasized about Damien, the more she longed to be with him, but she knew that could never happen. He preferred attractive, intelligent women like Kate Reynolds. She on the other hand was like a kid compared to the thirty-three year old ambassador. She recalled kissing boys at a young age, but never anything more than that. What would he want with an inexperienced woman like her? A virgin? _"If he doesn't like me,"_ Tara wondered to herself, _"then why did he bring me back to life? Why did he offer the secretary job?"_ And then another inner voice said, _"He cares about you like anyone else he wants to help. That's all it is."_

"Tara!" Her mother's voice interrupted outside the door. "Are you ready? Martha's here and we don't want to be late."

Tara's eyes snapped open. "I'm coming, mum." She stared at herself one more time. Again her inner voice said, _"Be thankful you're alive, Tara. You're alive!"_ Instead of obsessing about if Damien liked her, she acknowledged the voice and smiled a little. Tara went downstairs and entering the living room, her face lit up at Martha who leapt from the burgundy sofa and threw her arms around Tara.

Martha held her for a moment in a snug embrace and then she let go of her best friend. "I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I know I've hugged you so many times but I'm so happy you're alive! I'm still amazed about Damien. I wish I could meet him!"

"Well, now that I'm going to be his new secretary, I'll introduce you to him."

Martha's eyes were wide with excitement. "You will!" She grabbed Tara's hands. "That would be great!"

Tara's gaze fleeted to Sally who appeared displeased with the idea. She sighed inwardly, wishing her mother liked Damien. Sally slipped on her black trench coat and swung the pocketbook onto her shoulder. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

As they headed out, the paparazzi were standing near Sally's yellow car.

"Leave us alone!" Sally yelled, rolling her eyes at the cameras and their constant flashes.

Although Tara was camera shy, she enjoyed the media attention, feeling like a celebrity, feeling important for once in her life. She and Martha followed Sally into the car. Her mother angrily switched on the ignition and the tiny car sped away from the paparazzi.

--

Inside the small cathedral Episcopalian church, Father Terry Sutton stood at the podium, preaching about miracles while Sally, Tara and Martha sat in the third row. After the service ended, several people gathered around Tara, shocked and amazed about what had happened to her. Sally observed Father Sutton standing in the aisle, shaking a couple's hands. When they were gone and he had a free moment, she walked up to him.

"Father?"

"Sally," he said cheerily with a wide grin across his long face. "How are you today?"

"I'm--," Sally could not pretend to be cheerful, especially to Father Sutton. "I'm okay," she told him with evident frustration in her voice.

"It's Tara," he surmised.

Sally nodded. She wanted to cry but held her tears back so they wouldn't ruin the mascara and eyeliner around her eyes. "Ever since the accident, Tara hasn't been the same. Our lives aren't the same. The press and paparazzi are always harassing us. I'm thankful I have Tara back, but I don't believe Damien is responsible."

"Let's sit," said Father Sutton. He guided her to one of the pews and they sat down. "I know there are people who don't believe someone can be resurrected and then have the gift to resurrect others. At first I didn't believe it either but then I thought, God chooses whom he wants to use. Why not Damien?"

"I don't know, Father," Sally frowned and peeked over her shoulder at Tara. "I want to believe God chose Damien, but there's something about that man…I don't trust him."

--

Damien sat alone inside his study. He picked up a glass of red wine, sipped it and then he continued to stare bitterly into the open space ahead. He didn't even blink an eye when Beth Andrews strode inside with Peter. They stood a short distance from his desk.

"Damien," Beth started, "I'm sorry about the baby. We tried all we could."

"Kate thinks she's won by killing herself and the baby," Damien snarled under his breath. "She's won nothing."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Beth asked.

Damien shook his head.

Beth had gone but Peter stayed.

"Peter," said Damien with a forced smile.

Peter walked up to him. "Do you love me, Damien?"

Surprised to hear the question, Damien bent closer. "Of course I love you," he assured him. "Why do you think I wanted to adopt you?"

"You cared more about the baby than me. I didn't want a brother or sister."

"Peter, listen to me…I love you very much. Having a brother or sister wasn't going to change that. You're special and you're my son."

Damien embraced him, but Peter was unaware of Thorn's smile that had been quickly erased and replaced with an icy, hard expression.

--

During the evening, Tara and Sally sat together on the sofa and eating chocolate cake.

"Tara, this is delicious!"

"I've learned from the best." A smile lifted her cheeks, a soft shade of coral blush. She then ate another piece of cake.

Sally said, "Thank you for making it."

Tara opened her mouth, wanting to reply but stopped by what she heard on the news.

"Kate Reynolds' body," said an anchorman, "was found this morning by the lake--,"

Tara gasped. "Oh my God,"

"Kate Reynolds?" A shocked Sally voiced. "She's dead? I can't believe it! I loved her show, The World in Focus."

Tara listened intently to the news and then she said, "A suicide note was found in her home."

Sally's lips fell. "Suicide?"

After the anchorman discussed Kate, Tara and Sally were stunned again by what they heard next…

"Astronomers at the Royal Observatory have discovered a comet that is expected to collide with earth within the next few weeks. Right now, the small comet is predicted to strike London--,"

"My God!" Sally exclaimed. Her lips parted, she set the white plate with half-eaten cake onto the table.

Tara kept her eyes on the television, and then she frightfully said, "What's going to happen to us?"

--

Tara could not wait for the morning…her first day working for Damien Thorn. At first she felt guilty about quitting her waitress job but how could she refuse Damien's offer? Getting off the bus, it was quite warm and she wanted to stroll through the park that hadn't been far from Thorn's office. Ahead, she noticed several people sitting on benches and they appeared to be watching a gray-haired middle-aged man pacing back and forth. He shouted boldly, "Beware of false prophets! The bible says in 2 Thessalonians 2:9, 'The coming of the lawless one will be in accordance with the work of Satan displayed in all kinds of counterfeit miracles, signs and wonders' Beware of the Antichrist!"

Tara hung her head as she walked past him. _"He can't be talking about Damien,"_ she said inwardly and startled when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked into the face of the man she thought mad. His brown eyes wide and he seemed terrified for her.

"Damien Thorn is the Antichrist," he warned, pulling her so close to him she felt his breath on her face. "God did not raise him from the dead. It is the work of Satan. He is the son of Satan. You must get away from him!"

"Let me go," Tara demanded fearfully and when he released his grip, she rushed away from him, peering over her shoulder at the man until she was at a safe distance.

A perturbed Tara entered her immaculate, posh office. She plopped down in the black leather chair and before starting anything, the phone rang. Tara picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Tara, it's Damien. Could you come into my office?"

"Yes," she said and after placing the receiver back into its cradle, Tara opened the doors and strode inside.

Damien, grinning excitedly, rose onto his feet. He walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back against it. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," she answered not as enthusiastic.

Damien frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tara smiled, trying to hide her uneasiness, but she knew Damien wasn't a stupid man.

Damien approached her and closed the space between them. "Tara, I know there's something on your mind. What is it? You can tell me."

Tara looked up at him. "In the park, there was a man shouting, beware of the Antichrist. He told me you're the Antichrist and God didn't raise you from the dead."

"You believe him?"

"No! He frightened me that's all."

Damien gently grasped her shoulders and stared directly into her hazel-green eyes. "There will be those who will not believe; who will say bad things about me. They will even try to kill me and those who believe in me. Tara, this has happened before so you must be prepared."

Frightened, she said, "Do you think they'll try to kill me?"

"Yes, but I won't let that happen. I promise."

"So much is happening. I heard about Kate. I'm so sorry, Damien."

He stepped away from Tara and while leaning against the desk again, he pretended to be sad. "I was shocked when hearing the news. I know our relationship didn't end well but…I loved her." He peeked at Tara, looking for a reaction that was obviously awkward.

She went on. "And the comet, they say it'll be here in a few weeks and that we have to start preparing to either evacuate or stay in the shelter--," Tara hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's all right," said Damien softly. "Anyone would be scared but this will pass. When it happens, we'll survive, I promise."

His promise momentarily soothed her fears and she nodded, smiling.

"The reason I wanted to see you is because the press will be here again in an hour. They want to take pictures of us together. We'll be in the newspapers and magazines, though I admit, it seems they're overdoing it a bit."

"After what you've done, I'm not surprised."

"And," Damien added, "I want to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're surprised I asked?"

"I—uh, it's—no one has ever asked me"

"Now THAT is something I cannot believe. You're a very special young woman."

"I am?"

Thorn tilted his head to the left. "Yes you are," he told her in a soft, sensuous voice.

Tara's cheeks turned a soft shade of crimson.

Damien continued, "Well, do you accept the invitation?"

"I accept," she said enthusiastically.

"Good. I'll have my driver pick you up at six."

--

The black car rode smoothly past the gate and stopped in front of Damien's mansion. Tara stepped out into the cool evening air, clad in a long black dress, one of many dresses she had worn to church. She wrapped a sequined shawl around her shoulders and before going inside, Tara turned and looked up into the indigo sky. The comet and its brilliant tail could be clearly seen; approaching closer. Fear of the imminent strike had returned and she shivered.

"Miss Moffet?"

She turned to see the butler waiting for her to come inside, and then Tara followed him into the mansion. She was greeted by Damien and a boy inside the foyer.

"Tara," said Damien, smiling. He was dressed handsomely in a gray cashmere mock turtleneck sweater and a white shirt tucked beneath. His arm curved around Peter. "I'm delighted you're here. This is Peter, Kate's son. I adopted him."

"Hello, Peter," said Tara warmly.

"Hello," he replied with a stone face. He then looked up at Damien. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may."

After Peter had gone, Damien lightly placed his hand on her back and guided her into the living room.

"This is delicious!" Tara meant it, savoring the piece of filet mignon inside her mouth.

Seated across from Tara, Damien said, "I'm glad you like it. Are you sure you don't want any wine?"

Tara peeked at her glass of water. She didn't want Damien to think she was prudish. On the other hand, she couldn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable. She gazed at Damien again. "I don't drink," she stated sheepishly.

He noticed the ruby cross around her neck, despising it. "Is it because of your faith?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason. I've tasted it once and didn't like it."

"Well, I'm sure if you tasted it again, you'd like it," he told her persuasively. "You don't have to now. Maybe one day."

"My mum use to drink but once we started going to church, she stopped."

"Does she know you're here?"

"She knows. She didn't want me to go but I told her I'd be alright. Mum was always protective of me, especially after my dad passed away."

"She loves you."

"Yeah, but I still think she treats me too much like a child."

There was an awkward silence between them until Damien broke it to say, "You remind me of someone."

Tara downed some water and then she said, "Who?"

"Lilith. When I was thirteen, I was told Lilith was the first woman, not Eve. She had red hair and was very beautiful."

Tara scrunched her eyebrows.

"You don't believe me."

She shrugged her shoulders while looking down at the plate. "It's just—well—I've never heard of Lilith. In the bible, Eve is the first woman."

"Do you believe everything in the bible is truth?"

"Yes."

"I know you don't believe me but it's true, you remind me of her."

Stunned at hearing the comparison, she said in a low voice, "No one has told me that before."

"Tara, you're very special and…beautiful."

"_I can't believe what he's saying? But why would he lie? He can't feel the same way about me like he did Kate. He's just saying I'm beautiful because he wants to be kind--,"_

"Tara?" His hand slid onto hers.

She glanced at his hand. Her eyes slowly climbed up to meet his and then she smiled.

--

Three weeks had passed since that night Tara had dinner with Damien. She wished to be with him. Instead, she sat frightened and frozen on the steps inside the spacious basement of her home. Sally seated herself in a chair, listening to the small radio…

The comet roared and burned through the evening sky. When it struck near the Thames River, its fury was like a nuclear bomb…

Tara jumped up when the basement began to shake. "Mum!" She ran to Sally, throwing her arms around her mother.

They cried, holding each other tightly.

**End**

**A/N: **Third installment coming soon!


End file.
